futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Decision (Map Game)
Hi, this is Hexarafi! Welcome to Decision. This map game will take place in 2036, in that time, the world has been changed. The primary goal of map game is to finish the game after at least 20 turns, while the secondary goal is to create scenario/articles based from this map games. Important Content/Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned. * No swearing. No cursing, no foul language. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. You will be banned if you have 5 implausiblity posts. Which means: **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'NO ALIENS' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT TWO YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY.' * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Co-Head Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator/Head Mod. * Only the Head Mod, Co-Head Mod, and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year. * A new turn starts every 24 hours, or the latest, 3 days. * Every 20 years will be archived in another separate page. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back every day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! (This also copied and pasted from various cool map games.) Backstory Main article: Backstory of the Game ---- This part is open for any ideas! As long as it is plausible, feel free to add your ideas! ---- The world has been in peace for years. Not in "total peace", though. Wars and conflicts still exist. There are also some political movements in several regions and ethnic conflicts or rebellions in various African nations. There are three factions which could start another global war, Global Peace Alliance, Trans-Atlantic Defense Bloc and Shanghai Cooperative Organisation. Relations between three factions have heaten up, the era known as "Second Cold War" has begun. List of Nations Before playing, please see the list. You can see lists of playable nations, fallen nations, and new nations there. You also can see statistics of military, economy, and demography in Statistics. List of Alliances You also can see list of alliances. It is suggested to see the page before playing to get to know where is your nation's position and allies. For list of organizations, see here. Wars :Main article: Wars and Conflicts (Decision: Map Game) Active wars will be listed here. Map Coming Soon Mods *'Game Creator': Hexarafi *'Head Mod': Hexarafi **'Co-Head Mod': TBD *'Map Mod': TBD *'Mods' **'Mod 1': TBD **'Mod 2': TBD **'Mod 3': TBD Application The application for mods is not opened yet, so please wait until the creator opens it. Players I'm sorry, the game is not opened yet. Come back later! Game The game will start after: *All map games according to the Limit rules are all finished. (Note: this game is not in queue because I haven't confirmed yet.) *Backstory and other secondary pages are finished. *We get 5 players and 3 mods, including me. Category:Map Games Category:Decision (Map Game)